criticalrolefandomcom-20200215-history
Midnight Espionage
| Image = 127MidnightEspionage.jpg | ImageSize = | Caption = | ChapterNum = 9 | EpNum = 12 | GnSNum = 127 | Airdate = 2018-03-29 19:00 PDT | Runtime = 4:16:30 | VOD = https://geekandsundry.com/watch-critical-role-midnight-espionage-campaign-2-episode-12/ | Podcast = | Starring = | SpecialGuests = | PrevChapterEp = | NextChapterEp = | PrevAirdateEp = |order=prev}} | NextAirdateEp = |order=next}} }} is the twelfth episode of the second campaign of Critical Role. Synopsis Pre-Show Announcements * Both sponsors from last week return to sponsor this week's episode: ** Far Cry 5: "Far Cry 5" is set in the fictional Hope County, Montana. A fanatical doomsday cult known as "The Project at Eden's Gate" has taken control. If you have played it or you are planning to play it, you will hear Matt and Marisha somewhere in that cult. Laura always knew that Marisha was a cultist. Matt got to work on his Montanan accent for that game (he apologizes to the state of Montana). Fight against Eden's Gate in the most Far Cry way possible! (which is to say, "with extreme force") It is currently encompassing Brian Wayne Foster's life...he's just vanished over the last couple days since the game's release. Jess Black is voiced by friend of the show Julie Nathanson. ** D&D Beyond: Our continuing sponsor for Campaign 2 is D&D Beyond! For the sponsor ad, Sam brings back "an old friend of the show": Brodie Slater (much to the horror of Laura and Matt). When he's not surfing or skateboarding, Brodie is "chillaxing" with his friends and playing some "gnarly" roleplaying games. Brodie is partial to "deadEarth", "Empire of Satanis", and "F.A.T.A.L." these are all real RPGs, but Brodie's "brohemes" are hooked on D&D 5th edition and D&D Beyond. And if there's one thing Brodie Slater loves more than "shacked Eskimo rolls", it's diligent organization. Right now, you can go to D&D Beyond's Facebook page and leave a comment about your favorite moment of Episode 11 of Critical Role to be entered for a chance to win a legendary D&D Beyond bundle! When Brodie said F.A.T.A.L., it finally clicked with Matt what kind of person Brodie is. Matt asks people not to play F.A.T.A.L.: it's the worst. Sam insists that Brodie Slater is a fan favorite (true, the only fan is Sam, but it still counts in his mind). * Twitch Prime: If you have an Amazon Prime account, you can connect it with your Twitch account and every month you can subscribe to any channel of your choice for free. Whether that be Geek & Sundry or someone else you want to show some love to, it costs you nothing, so do it if you haven't yet. * Critical Recaps: Critical Role is now doing episode recaps with the fantastic Dani Carr, who is doing succinct updates and reminders of things that have happened in the campaign. If you missed something and you wanted to watch live, you can watch the Critical Recap and then be here watching live on Thursday, right ready to go. * Talks Machina '''is every Tuesday evening. Critical Role just finished their panel at WonderCon this past Sunday. You can watch that episode on YouTube, Geek & Sundry's Twitch, and Project Alpha. The Talks Machina for tonight's episode will be Tuesday, April 3, 2018 at 7:00 PM PDT, with our fantastic host: Brian W. Foster. Please come join them! Laura's mom called her today and told her that she's watching her on the WonderCon panel. Laura's reaction was immediately: "Oh no, what did I say...?!?" Travis tells Laura that her language was actually pretty good that day. Matt remembers that the back of the name cards had reminders not to use bad words, but the cast still dropped a few. The cast is only human...except for Taliesin. * The podcast of Episode 11 ("Zemnian Nights") is now available on the '''Critical Role Podcast. * C2E2 is coming up next weekend (April 7-8, 2018) in Chicago, Illinois. You can find information about panels and signings on Geek & Sundry's Twitter and Critical Role's Twitter! Liam asks if Travis is pre-rolling his dice now. Travis insists that it was just one roll. Laura insists that it's true love. Marisha claims that it was definitely more than one roll. Matt warns Travis that they'll be watching him like a hawk from now on, so Travis swears never again...damn you, O'Brien! * Our fantastic friends at 826LA are a great charity. They do wonderful stuff for children in creative writing. Please check out what they do. See if you can help support it, or actually be a volunteer if the chapter is near you. Critical Role loves them, and you should too. * merch update from Laura: No new merch per se. Just reminding everyone that the wonderful shirt Laura is wearing is still in-store. Matt says it looks good on her even when she's preggers. Liam insists it looks even better, to which the rest of the cast agrees. It's officially Laura's maternity shirt. Previously on ''Critical Role'' "So, last we left off: The Mighty Nein had gotten seemingly in-bed with a rebel group, who had been meeting in the interior of Zadash. Unhappy with some members of the local government of the city, they had been trying to discover a way that they can discredit some of the corrupt individuals that have been causing some strife in the city to some of the locals. You had met with some of these individuals a few times and discovered that there was an end of harvest gala that was arriving fairly soon. And that was going to be a distraction period to allow them to infiltrate the abodes of two individuals in particular: Lord Sutan and the High Richter Pucine. "You had discussed with them, last time, a plot - fixing their seemingly not-very-well-put-together plot into a better direction (thankfully) - to acquire a wax seal within the home of Lord Sutan, to create a letter that you feel would be incriminating. Then to infiltrate the High Richter's home, do the same, and then report them to the Lawmaster or whoever else you think would be of higher estate..." Part I The Mighty Nein has a day to prepare before the Harvest's Close gala tomorrow evening. Break * "Far Cry 5" trailer * International TableTop Day (ITTD) 2018 trailer * "Asinine Wisdom" Season 2 trailer * "Outbreak: Undead" RPG, 2nd edition ("How to Play" by Becca Scott) * "We're Alive: Frontier" trailer Part II As the Mighty Nein all prepare for the evening's rest, Nott talks to Caleb and asks a favor of him. Sutan Heist Prucine Heist Featured Characters Player Characters * Beauregard * Fjord * Frumpkin * Jester * Nott * Mollymauk Tealeaf * Caleb Widogast * Yasha (absent) New * Ren Sutan Returning * Dayana Prucine * Dolan Thrym * Horace Thrym * Ulog Mentioned * Iliana * Kara Inventory Quotations * Nott: "Step One is 'find documents'...this is the most exciting thing we've ever done!" * Sam: "There's a meta-gaming pigeon in this..." * Marisha: "He took an hour to cosplay his dick!" * Beau: "Why are you covered in mayonnaise and egg?" * Caleb: "If we have no other options...Frumpkin can come back in and make mayhem again." * Nott: "How do you DO that, where you just look at something and you just see what it is?...You know so many spells and so many things." * Beau: "We're basically gods, okay?" * Matt: "Joe, I don't think this Level 3 group is quite ready to face a Level 18 Paladin of Tiamat right now." References Art: